User talk:Hallaloth
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the Baten Kaitos Wiki community. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Revitalizer (Talk) 14:24, May 13, 2011 Re:New I found Eternal Wings a few ago and finally went around and picked up the game this past Christmas. I would love to take part and help out building this wiki up even greater than it already is. Is there anything specific needed? I would be unable to do pictures of any sort, but I can find stats and such on most things. Currently I am just playing through (my brother accidently saved over my game that had reached disk two). Sorry if I am a bother. Hallaloth 14:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's wonderful having new editors who are interested in contributing to the Wiki, so you're the opposite of being a bother. There's a few areas where help would be appreciated. We have a good number of contributors who work on characters, so most major character pages are already pretty well developed. Contributions can roughly be considered creative or laborious. For creative contributions, feel free to write about lesser characters, locations, enemies, world history/events, technology or any other fairly undeveloped aspect. For laborious contributions, creating a page for every music track from the Origins soundtrack would be very helpful. If you'd like to help with that, please base it off the titles seen here, just the title only and not the track number; adding any of those created pages to this category would also be necessary. But really though, you can make any positive edits you want and it will be helpful. I'll be editing the Baten Kaitos Wiki again on Wednesday, so if I can help you out with getting started more if you need it. Happy editing! Revitalizer 22:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry to clutter your page (never have worked with the wiki formats before so I have no clue if there is a reply options despite searching around a bit). I could easily create the pages for the Origin Music, would someone else be supplying the music itself? I only ask because I do not where to find it. Hallaloth 02:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry, my talk page doesn't need to appear organized. Besides, I always copy and paste messages left on my talk page on the talk page of the user who left the message when I reply so that the discussion appears more coherent to observers. Plus, if I need to clean my talk page I can just delete old messages, but still have them exist on the other person's talk page. As far as I know however there is no automatic reply feature; if you'd like help with Wikia editing though Wikia Help and the Community Central Forums are the best places to learn. Regarding the music, if you'd like to, you can use the "Add a video" feature to link to the Origins Soundtrack uploads here (note that the translations differ between the RPGFan listing and the uploader's listing; I think it'd be better to go with RPGFan's translations for our article titles). I went ahead and made an example of how the pages should look here. Two things to note by the way: first, after you link to video, on the following page, you'll have to delete the "Kaitos Origins OST" part of the video title as "[]" are invalid characters in video titles, second, if the video does not show up after you place it in the article, just move along anyways as that's just a problem with Wikia's system and happens all the time when I try to post videos; the video will appear properly later. :::I would like to reiterate also that, while the help you offered is very much appreciated, you are free to make whichever edits you'd like to make independent of the Administrator of a Wiki; just remember that the Administrator is only a regular member whose been given the abilities to protect the Wiki from harm, better organize and maintain the Wiki, and to implement aesthetic design decisions on the Wiki, but not to rule or own a Wiki. And of course continue to feel free to discuss things with me on my talk page. Happy editing ! Revitalizer 20:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC)